Juntas para la eternidad
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: Ritsu encuentra un papel en el cual dice que ella y Mio están casadas. Ritsu tendrá la suficiente valentía para mostrárselo a Mio? Aprovechara el campamento de entrenamiento para declarar su amor a su mejor amiga? o tendrá que esperar hasta volver a la escuela?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: K-on y su personajes no me pertenecen pues si fuera así la serie todavía estaría al aire y el manga estaría vigente y tendrían 3 películas mínimo… :3**

-Pero que sucio esta todo esto! En qué momento me dedique a guardar tantos papeles?!- dijo Ritsu dando vuelta una caja que contenía infinidades de papeles en blanco, escritos, de dulces, chocolates, algunos exámenes de la escuela y la lista seguía. Comenzó a ojear todos los papeles que podrían ser importantes, y los que no se iban directamente al tacho de la basura.

Uno particularmente le llamo la atención, estaba arrugado y viejo, pero se distinguía su nombre y el de Mio. Se acerco y empezó a desdoblarlo calmadamente para no romperlo. Al abrirlo su corazón latió rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron.

"_Yo, Tainaka Ritsu acepto a Akiyama Mio en sagrado matrimonio, para estar juntas por siempre y querernos hasta la eternidad"_ Justo debajo de las palabras se encontraba la firmas de ambas, aunque más que firmas, parecían unos pequeños garabatos. Ritsu suspiró fuertemente, tomo el papel, lo acerco a su pecho y se lanzo a la cama cerrando sus ojos y recordando cómo había pasado esto.

…. 9 años atrás ….

-Mio-chan! Eres mi mejor amiga!.- dijo la pequeña de ojos color miel, abrazando a una pequeña de cabellos negros y grandes ojos grises que parecía nerviosa por la proximidad de su amiga.

-Tu-tu también lo eres Ritsu.- Ritsu abrió sus ojos y se acerco a Mio.

-Qué? Que dijiste? No pude oírte bien.- Mio se sonrojo aun mas.

-Qu-que tú también eres mi mejor amiga.- logro decir en unos tonos más alto, esta vez Ritsu logro escucharla. La abrazo más fuerte aun y froto su cara contra la de su amiga en forma de agradecimiento.

-Sabes? Deberíamos hacer nuestra amistad más formal. Porque no nos casamos?- dijo la pequeña de cabello castaño inocentemente. Mio se sonrojo.

-Pero Ritsu, los pequeños no pueden casarse y menos una mujer con otra.- Ritsu comenzó a pensar.

-Pero en la televisión escuche que uno se casa cuando quiere mucho al otro y lo considera su amigo, eso es lo que siento yo por ti Mio-chan! Ven, hagamos un contrato.- Ritsu agarro fuertemente la mano de Mio y salieron corriendo rápidamente. El corazón de ambas pequeñas latía fuertemente. Llegaron hasta el salón de clases y Ritsu saco una hoja de su cuadernillo y comenzó a escribir unas palabras seguidas de su nombre.

-Toma Mio, escribe tu nombre!- dijo extendiéndole el lápiz a Mio, tomo el lápiz tímidamente y escribió su nombre en donde Ritsu le había indicado. La pequeña de cabello castaño sonrió y abrió sus ojos fuertemente. Trazo dos líneas y firmo una de ellas con un garabato ilegible. Hizo que Mio hiciera lo mismo, aunque su garabato era más elaborado que el de su amiga. Ritsu tomo el papel, lo doblo en cuatro y lo guardo en un bolsillo frente a su pecho, tomo la mano de su amiga y la puso sobre el papel.

-Bien, estamos oficialmente casadas Mio!- dijo Ritsu saltando de alegría. Mio salto junto a ella pero con menos entusiasmo y más rubor en las mejillas.

… En la actualidad …

-Ojalas todo fuera así. Mio sería mi esposa y seriamos felices.- lanzo un largo suspiro.- Deja de soñar Ritsu, Mio nunca te tomara en cuenta, me sorprende que aun no tenga novio.- dijo con un tono de resignación y tristeza. Se levanto, dejo el papel a un lado de la cama y siguió ordenando su habitación.

-Ritsu!- grito Mio desde el otro lado de la calle moviendo su mano.

-Hey Mio!- dijo devolviéndole el gesto.- Vamos tarde, apresúrate!

Mio apresuro el paso y cruzo la calle para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Debemos correr, las chicas nos están esperando.- dijo Ritsu tomando a Mio de la mano y arrastrándola. Mio opuso resistencia y se soltó de la mano de la castaña.

-Espera un poco Ritsu, déjame descansar. Tú no tienes que cargar con maletas y un bajo a tus espaldas.- dijo jadeando, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

"_Se ve tan linda cuando está cansada" _ dijo Ritsu sin quitarle la mirada de encima, parecía ida. Mio recobro el aliento y se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba su amiga. Se acerco un poco y empezó a mover su mano enfrente de su cara.

-Tan linda.- dijo Ritsu. Mio se sonrojo y comenzó a zamarrearla rápidamente.

-Ritsu! RITSU!- dijo más fuerte. Ritsu pareció despertar de su trance, sacudió la cabeza y miro a Mio directamente a los ojos.

-Ah?- dijo Ritsu aun desorientada.

-Oye, quien es tan linda?- pregunto Mio ladeando la cabeza. Ritsu dio un salto y se sonrojo, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo para usar como pretexto.

-Esa flor! Mírala, es muy linda!- dijo nerviosa.

-Y a ti desde cuando te gustan las flores?- dijo Mio sin convencerse de lo que le decía Ritsu.

-D-d-desde siempre!- su orgullo salió a flote, cambio el tema rápidamente.- Debemos correr, vamos demasiado tarde.- dijo y comenzó a correr. Mio la seguía desde cerca. A los 5 minutos divisaron una cabellera rubia bajo un gran sombrero de verano.

-Mugi!- grito Ritsu. La rubia se volteo y saludo con su mano, detrás de ella aparecieron Yui y Azusa.

-Pensé que no llegarían- dijo Mugi sonriendo.- Ustedes no acostumbran a llegar tarde. Ambas se detuvieron y comenzaron a recobrar el aliento.

-Y Sawako-sensei? Aun no está aquí?- dijo Mio secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Acaba de llamar, llegara aquí en 5 minutos- dijo Azusa acercándose a Mio y dándole un pañuelo para que se secara. Ritsu entrecerró sus ojos. No era que desconfiara de Azusa ni nada de eso, pero últimamente había estado demasiado atenta con Mio, ya fuese cediéndole su trozo de pastel, ayudándola con su bajo en incluso ofrecerse a llevarlo para que la chica no tuviera problemas. Ritsu no quería a alguien en su camino y menos a una integrante del club de música ligera, eso pondría demasiado tenso el ambiente.

Los pensamientos de Ritsu se vieron interrumpidos por un grito.

-Niñas! No se vayan sin mí!- grito Sawako –sensei con 3 maletas a cuesta.

-Porque tantas maletas!?- grito Azusa distrayéndose, momento que Ritsu aprovecho para acercarse más a Mio. Cosa que Azusa entendió.

-Una mujer como yo necesita mucha ropa y zapatos! Y más aun si quiero encontrar un novio.- dijo soltando una gran carcajada. Todas quedaron perplejas.

-A tu edad yo no estaría pensando en un novio. Sería mejor que pensaras en que asilo te quedaras…- dijo Ritsu riendo.

-Que acabas de decir?- dijo Sawako-sensei con su tono de voz gutural y piñizcando y estirando las mejillas de Ritsu.

-Que eres muy joven Sawa-chan, de seguro conseguirás un novio muy pronto.- dijo la castaña tratando de zafarse del regaño. Mugi interrumpió la pequeña riña.

-Bien, hay que tomar el tren hasta la playa. No pude conseguir la casa más grande pero con la que me dieron pienso que estaremos bien.

-Ósea que hay una casa más grande?- dijo Yui rascándose la cabeza.

-Es más grande que la vez anterior.- dijo Mugi sonriendo.

-MAS GRANDE QUE LA ANTERIOR?- gritaron todas al unisonó menos Sawako-sensei, pues era su primer campamento de entrenamiento. Mugi asintió. La conversación fue interrumpida por el ruido del tren llegando al andén por lo que todas tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia él.

-Bien, estos asientos son de a dos, así que hay que dividirnos en parejas.- dijo Yui mirando hacia dentro del tren.

-Yo iré con Sawako-sensei!- grito Mugi tomándola por el brazo.

-Yo iré con Mio-sempai!- grito Azusa haciendo lo mismo que Mugi. Ritsu frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y frunció los labios.

-No quieres irte conmigo Ricchan?- dijo Yui llorando y tironeando la camisa de Ritsu.

-Ya Yui! No es eso!- dijo enojada.

-Basta Ritsu, tú siempre te vas conmigo. Deja que Azusa alguna vez lo haga.- dijo Mio con un tono serio en su voz. Acaricio la cabeza de Azusa y le indico que subieran al tren. La pequeña la siguió un poco avergonzada por la reacción de Ritsu. Yui y Ritsu fueron las ultimas en subir al tren. Yui le dirigió una mirada de astucia a Ritsu.

-Así que Ricchan…. Veo que estas celosa.- dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-Que no es eso!- dijo Ritsu irritada sentándose sobre su asiento.

-Ricchan no engañas a nadie! Se nota en tus ojos!- dijo picándole el brazo con sus dedos índice.

Ritsu la golpeo en la cabeza.- Que no es eso!

-Ritsu, cállate!- grito Mio desde el asiento de atrás. Ritsu se sonrojo, se dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

-Bueno Ricchan, yo guardare tu secreto así que no te preocupes.

-Tú no sabes guardar ningún secreto Yui! Y menos estos tipos de secretos.

-Ósea que es verdad?- dijo Yui tratando de ser lo más seria posible aunque sin lograrlo.

-Cállate!- dijo Ritsu demasiado sonrojada.

-Está bien, no hablare mas del tema.- dijo mirando hacia adelante y callándose. Ritsu estuvo mirándola por mucho tiempo y Yui seguía en la misma posición. De repente se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Ricchan… que tipo de postres crees que tendrá Mugi?- dijo seriamente. Ritsu dio un suspiro y se fijo en los arboles que veía a través del cristal.

-Crees que Ritsu-sempai se haya enojado conmigo?- dijo Azusa un poco preocupada. Mio le acaricio la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Ritsu siempre ha sido así. No se enojara así que tranquila.- le dirigió una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero, se veía demasiado enojada- dijo mirando el suelo, se paro rápidamente del asiento.- Es mejor que yo me siente con Yui-sempai!

Azusa se disponía a ir hacia donde Yui pero sintió que alguien la detenía. Se dio la vuelta y Mio la tenia sujetada por la falda.

-Ven y siéntate. Ritsu está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- dijo haciendo que Azusa se sentara nuevamente.- Ven.- dijo abriendo los brazos. Azusa no supo qué hacer, Mio la acerco a ella y la abrazo fraternalmente. Azusa solo reacciono a devolverle el abrazo.- Te preocupas demasiado Azusa.

Ritsu se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mio, quería pedirle un lápiz para poder garabatear en una libreta que traía consigo.

"_Que hacen estas dos juntas y abrazadas?"- _dijo quedando impactada por la escena. Los celos la carcomían por dentro. Al parecer si tenía una enemiga.

-Hmmmm…. Mio, necesito un lápiz.- dijo seriamente y estirando la mano. Mio le dirigió una mirada, soltó un momento a Azusa, rebusco en su bolso y le entrego el lápiz. Luego siguió abrazando a Azusa. Gesto que a Ritsu no le gusto, frunció el ceño y se fue.

-Ves! Ritsu-sempai está enojada conmigo.- dijo Azusa con un tono de tristeza, no era su intención hacer enojar a su sempai. Mio volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Porque no nos olvidamos de esto y escuchamos música?- dijo Mio rebuscando en su bolso para sacar su mp3, le extendió uno de los auriculares a Azusa. Esta lo tomo tímidamente y se lo puso. Mio reclino su asiento hacia atrás y se relajo. Azusa hizo lo mismo que su sempai.

Ritsu garabateaba furiosamente en su cuadernillo de notas. Yui comía unas pequeñas galletas que seguramente Ui había guardado en el bolso de su hermana. Yui se percato de que Ritsu tenía un papel en su bolsillo, lentamente deslizo sus dedos en el bolsillo de la castaña y saco rápidamente el papel. Lo abrió lentamente, Ritsu aun seguía garabateando en su cuadernillo y no se percato de nada.

-Y esto?- dijo Yui con el papel entre sus dedos. Ritsu se dio la vuelta aun enojada pero al ver el papel entre los dedos de Yui comenzó a palpar sus bolsillos para cerciorarse de que era "el papel". Al no encontrarlo se abalanzo rápidamente sobre Yui para quitárselo. Mio levanto la mirada al escuchar los gritos de ambas durante el viaje pero no pudo moverse ya que Azusa la tenia aprisionada contra sus brazos mientras dormía. De pronto vio la figura de Sawako-sensei caminar por el pasillo directamente hacia el asiento que hacia bullicio.

-Cállense de una vez! Molestan a los demás pasajeros!- dijo la mujer con el tono de voz que utilizaba para cantar en su banda de la escuela hace algunos años. Les arrebato el papel por el cual estaban peleando, las golpeo en la cabeza y camino rápidamente. Ritsu se le abalanzó encima para quitárselo de las manos antes de que lo viera.

-No Sawa-chan! El papel no! Devuélvemelo!- salto audazmente y se lo quito, luego de eso el bullicio se calmo.

-Si siguen peleando por ese estúpido papel vendré y lo romperé en sus caras!

-No Sawa-chan!- lloriquearon las dos con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sawako-sensei les dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a su asiento.

-Porque había tanto escándalo sensei?- pregunto Mugi frotando sus ojos. Seguramente el ruido la había despertado.

-Ritsu y Yui peleaban por un papel- dijo suspirando y sentándose nuevamente.

-Por un papel?- pregunto Mugi intrigada.- Con permiso Sawa-chan-sensei. Iré a echar un vistazo por allá.- Mugi se levanto y se dirigió hacia sus compañeras.

-Entonces Ricchan, explícame que decía el papel.

-Lo leíste?

-Sí, pero no entendí nada. Esas letras eran horribles!- dijo Yui riendo. Ritsu la golpeo en la cabeza- No me golpees Ricchan.- dijo llorando.

-Lo escribimos cuando teníamos 8, si?

-Escribimos? Ósea que el otro nombre que salía ahí si era el de Mio-chan.

-Si- dijo Ritsu avergonzada. Mugi se acercaba sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación de aquel extraño papel.

-Ese papel dice que Mio y yo estamos casadas.- Yui le envió una mirada libidinosa y Ritsu se sonrojo.- Pero lo escribimos hace como 10 años, cuando éramos pequeñas así que no tiene sentido alguno.- trato de arreglar.

-Tú y Mio-chan están casadas?- dijo Mugi apareciendo a un lado de los asientos con cierta confusión en la cara.

-Mugi-chan!? Que haces aquí?- grito Ritsu asustada.

-Sawako-sensei me dijo que estaban peleando por un papel y quise venir a verlo. Escuche que tú y Mio-chan se casaron? No entiendo nada.- dijo Mugi inocentemente.

-Cuando eran pequeñas, Ricchan y Mio-chan firmaron un contrato de matrimonio!- dijo Yui emocionada.

-Pero no tiene validez así que cállense!- dijo Ritsu malhumorada.

-Ósea que te gusta Mio-chan? Por fin le hiciste caso a tus sentimientos Ricchan!- dijo Mugi dando pequeños saltitos.

-No Mugi! Cállate, no es eso!

-Entonces aun no le dices tus sentimientos a Mio-chan?- pregunto Mugi.

-Qué?!

-Ricchan, se te nota mucho, en la forma en que la miras, cuando haces que se enoje contigo. Muchas cosas te delatan!- dijo Yui mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ritsu.

-En verdad se nota tanto?- dijo Ritsu desviando la mirada.

-Si te gusta! Lo sabia!- dijo Mugi saltando nuevamente. De repente Mugi fue tomada de su vestido.

-Les dije que no hicieran tanto ruido- dijo Sawako-sensei llevando a Mugi a su asiento.

-No! Ricchan enciende tu celular!- grito Mugi agitando sus brazos.- Hablaremos por mensajes!

-Son tan ruidosas- dijo Mio tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Azusa pero sin éxito.- Azusa, Azusa, suelta a Mio.- dijo Mio susurrándole al oído. Azusa solo se movió un poco pero no la soltó. Ritsu se levanto para devolverle el lápiz a Mio y quedo perpleja por la escena.

-Toma, aquí está tu lápiz- dijo Ritsu fríamente. Mio tendió su mano para tomarlo pero Ritsu lo soltó antes de que Mio alcanzara a sujetarlo cayendo al suelo. Mio se agacho a recogerlo como pudo para no incomodar a Azusa y cuando se levanto Ritsu ya no estaba.

-Rayos, de verdad esta celosa?- pensó Mio.

-Mio y Azusa, quien lo pensaría!- dijo Ritsu sentándose fuertemente en el asiento. Yui la miro confundida.

-Mio-chan y Azu-nyan, porque? que paso allá?

-Primero Azusa quiere irse con Mio, luego Mio le acaricia la cabeza y ahora estaban ambas abrazadas mientras Azusa dormía y Mio le susurraba algo en el oído.- dijo Ritsu enojada. Yui soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Pero Azu-nyan es mía Ricchan!- comenzó a llorar y Ritsu la golpeo nuevamente en la cabeza.

-Pues dile que deje a Mio tranquila, últimamente te ha dejado de lado para irse con ella.- Yui siguió gimoteando hasta que Ritsu le metió un chocolate en la boca. Al parecer lo olvido todo con aquel dulce. Ritsu esperaba mantenerla tranquila por el resto del viaje.

"Que acaba de pasar, te veías muy malhumorada cuando fuiste al asiento de Mio-chan?" escribió Mugi a través de su celular.

"Nada, solo estaban abrazadas"- respondió Ritsu.

"Estas celosa, cierto? No tienes de que preocuparte, no creo que Azusa-chan sea competencia para ti"- trato de calmarla.

"Mio le sigue el juego, se están burlando de mi y ellas no lo saben"

"Ya verás que con este viaje saldrán todos tus sentimientos al aire. Estoy casi segura de que son correspondidos"- dijo Mugi, cerro el teléfono y así dio fin a la pequeña conversación. En el fondo ella quería y soñaba con ver a Ritsu y Mio juntas al fin.

**Bueno, este es mi primer fics de K-on, espero que les guste :3 Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc. Siempre y cuando no me hagan llorar XDDDD y eso. Oren para que la imaginación siga de mi lado y pueda seguir con este fics.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cap. 2**

-Ritsu, Ritsu despierta.- Ritsu escucho esa conocida voz pero no le prestó importancia. Unas suaves manos se posaron en su espalda y comenzaron a moverla.- Vamos Ritsu, despierta.- volvió a decir la voz, debido a las insistencias Ritsu abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Qué? Ya llegamos?- dijo lanzando un gran bostezo y estirando sus músculos.

-No, aun no.- al saber de quién era es voz, Ritsu se dio la vuelta, Mio estaba sentada a su lado sonriéndole.

-Y tú? Que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Azusa?- dijo con tono amargo. Mio la golpeo en la cabeza.

-Después de que prácticamente hiciste una escena de celos hace rato me recibes así? Deberías darle las gracias a Azusa, ella me dio la idea de venir y sentarme aquí a charlar contigo un rato. Dice que estas enojada con ella.

-Enojada? Y porque?- dijo en un tono irónico.

-Déjate de juegos Ritsu, yo no te pertenezco.- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero soy tu amiga hace más tiempo que ella.- dijo Ritsu simulando ser una niña con rabieta.

-Ya veo, si estas celosa, Azusa tenía razón.- trato de burlarse.

-No, eso es mentira!- dijo Ritsu inflando sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza. Mio acerco su rostro al de Ritsu quedando a unos pocos centímetros. Ritsu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por la proximidad de sus caras.

-Entonces que es?- dijo Mio. Ritsu sentía como el tibio aliento de su amiga chocaba con su rostro. No aguanto más, tomo el rostro de Mio entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, su piel se erizó al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de la pelinegra. Se sentía como en las nubes. Las manos de Mio tomaron el rostro de Ritsu acercándolo aun mas al suyo. El vaivén de sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez mas sincronizado. Mio deslizo su mano por la camisa de Ritsu abriendo los botones lentamente.

-Mio, estamos en el tren…- Ritsu se vio interrumpida por los labios de Mio que animosamente jugueteaban con los de su amiga. Mio poso su mano libre en el muslo de Ritsu haciendo que esta se estremeciera. _Desde cuando Mio era la que tomaba la iniciativa? Mio era la niñita buena, la niña tímida. Como podía estar haciendo esto a vista y paciencia de los demás pasajeros del tren? _Pensó Ritsu un poco sonrojada. Su pudor fue más que su libido y suavemente separo a Mio de su cuerpo. Lentamente se abotono la camisa mientras la pelinegra fruncía el ceño.

-Tonta Ritsu.- dijo limpiando la saliva que tenía alrededor de su boca con uno de sus dedos.

-No es eso, pero estamos en un tren, sin nada de privacidad.- dijo Ritsu posando una de sus manos sobre la de su amiga.

-Entonces es eso? Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo, cierto?- dijo Mio mirando hacia un lado tratando de no toparse con los ojos de Ritsu.

-Oye, no es eso. Si quieres podemos seguir con esto en la casa de Mugi.- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Mio no le dirigió la mirada.- Anda Mio, no seas así.- decía la castaña mientras picaba con su dedo índice el brazo de Mio. Esta tomo la mano de Ritsu y le lanzo una mirada perspicaz.

-Ya sé donde podemos seguir con este "asunto"- dijo mirando hacia ambos extremos de los pasillos.- Nadie nos ha visto así que no dudaran de nosotras.

-A donde piensas llevarme Mio?- dijo Ritsu algo asustada pero ansiosa de saber la idea que se le había ocurrido a la pelinegra.

-Iremos al baño.- dijo Mio orgullosa de su idea.

-Al baño? Vaya, que lugar más romántico.- dijo Ritsu en un tono sarcástico. Sintió como el puño de Mio chocaba contra su cabeza.

-Ven, sígueme.- dijo Mio levantándose del asiento sin soltar la mano de su amiga. Pasaron por el asiento en donde estaban Yui y Azusa. Azusa estaba tal cual Mio la había dejado, aun dormía plácidamente. Yui había llegado a ese asiento despierta pero ahora yacía recostada sobre la cabeza de Azusa con una pequeña línea de saliva recorriendo su boca. Luego pasaron por el asiento en donde Sawako-sensei y Mugi estaban. Sawako-sensei no se percato de que sus dos alumnas se habían parado de sus asientos pues estaba demasiado extasiada leyendo un libro acerca de la historia del Heavy Metal y de sus artistas más reconocidos a nivel mundial. Mugi si se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas chicas por lo que le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Ritsu y levanto su dedo pulgar en signo de apoyo y felicidad. Ritsu se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que al menos una chica del grupo se había dado cuenta de su escapada. Cuando por fin llegaron al baño Mio la empujo contra la puerta y ambas entraron rápidamente al baño. Ritsu se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro para omitir cualquier intromisión.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Mio- decía Ritsu cada vez que sus labios se separaban para tomar aire y seguir con el beso.

-Yo también te amo Ritsu. No sabes cuánto ansiaba esto.- respondió Mio con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. Ritsu levanto a Mio y la poso sobre una pequeña mesa que había a un lado del lavamanos y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de su amiga. Esta al sentir el contacto de su piel con las heladas manos de Ritsu no pudo aprisionar el gemido que tanto quería soltar. Ritsu sonrió al escuchar el pequeño grito que salió de los labios de la pelinegra.

-Veo que te gusta.- dijo Ritsu levantando una mano dirigiéndose a la camisa de Mio. Comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente mientras Mio hacia lo mismo que ella. Ambas quedaron solo en ropa interior mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían con cada toque que se producía entre ellos.

-Rit- Ritsu… tranquila- Mio trato de hablar pero los besos de la castaña intervenían en aquel intento. Ritsu no quería calmarse. Estaba en el paraíso, simplemente era perfecto. Hace algunos años atrás había soñado con aquel suceso pensando en que nunca se haría realidad y ahora estaba allí, con Mio, con la persona que siempre había amado, juntas, entregándose una a la otra sin pudor y llenas de amor. Ritsu quiso dar otro paso y comenzó a desabotonar el sujetador de Mio dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Mio se sonrojo con aquel acto pero tomo la mano de la castaña y la dirigió hacia uno de sus pechos. Ritsu quedo asombrada y tiernamente comenzó a masajear aquel sector que tanto había anhelado.

_Son bastante suaves y hermosos _pensó Ritsu mientras jugaba con la lengua de la pelinegra.

Al terminar, Ritsu estaba tan cansada que tuvo que sentarse sobre el inodoro para descansar un poco. Mio hizo lo mismo y se sentó sobre sus piernas pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Ritsu atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Estas cansada?- logro decir Mio. El cansancio se hacía evidente en su voz.

-Un poco. Veras, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas, tu sabes.- dijo con un tono burlesco.

-Tonta- dijo Mio depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su amiga.

-Pero ahora soy tu tonta.- dijo frotando su nariz con la de Mio.

Este tierno acto de amor fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Una persona quería entrar.

-Chicas! Sé que están aquí, por favor salgan, necesito entrar ya!- dijo Sawako- sensei al otro lado de la puerta. Ambas chicas comenzaron a recoger su ropa y a vestirse rápidamente. Sin notarlo, Ritsu tomo la falda de Mio y se la puso como si nada. Mio hizo lo mismo con los shorts de Ritsu. Se arreglaron un poco frente al espejo para que su profesora no lo notara y ambas salieron del baño. Ritsu logro susurrarle algo a Mio en su oído que la sensei no logro escuchar.

-Sigue la corriente.- dijo muy bajo. Mio asintió.

-Que estaban haciendo ustedes en el baño juntas?- dijo Sawako-sensei con una mirada de duda.

-Lo que pasa es que a Mio se le ha soltado el broche del sujetador y hemos venido a arreglarlo al baño- dijo Ritsu sobándose la cabeza con una mano. Mio se sonrojo lo suficiente como para que Sawako-sensei se diera cuenta. No pareció creerles demasiado.- Veras, como a Mio le están creciendo los pechos el sujetador ya no aguanta más por lo que…- Mio golpeo la cabeza de Ritsu fuertemente.

-No es necesario que des tanta información Ritsu!- dijo Mio roja como un tomate. Sawako-sensei pareció caer en la mentira y entro al baño sin antes advertirle que si no estaban en su asiento para cuando ella estuviera fuera del baño se llevarían un susto que jamás podrían olvidar. Dicho esto ambas chicas asintieron y regresaron a sus asientos rápidamente.

-De la que nos he salvado, no Mio?- dijo Ritsu esbozando una sonrisa.

-Tonta, no podrías haber sido tu la que tuviera problemas con su sujetador?- dijo Mio enojada.

-Sí, pero si hubiera sido yo no podría haber visto tu cara de enojo.- dijo Ritsu depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su amiga.

Así estuvieron por unos cuantos minutos pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y ambas tuvieron que interrumpir el beso. Mio estaba un poco sonrojada. Ritsu le acaricio la cara suavemente con sus gélidos dedos provocando que su amiga se estremeciera.

-No sabes cuánto espere esto- dijo Mio nuevamente acurrucando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Ritsu.

-Yo también Mio, todo este tiempo estuve tratando de recolectar suficiente fuerza y valentía para hacer esto.- dijo Ritsu sonrojándose y mirando a un lado para que Mio no pudiera verla.

-Me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión. No sé si yo hubiera sido capaz Ritsu.- dijo Mio pasando su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña. Ritsu comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Mio tranquila y delicadamente. Pasaron algunos minutos en que ambas estuvieron en silencio Ahí, tranquilas, una cerca de la otra como Ritsu siempre soñó. Mio se movió un poco y deposito un tierno beso en el cuello de Ritsu, esta reacciono sorprendida pues estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Eso me ha dado escalofríos- dijo Ritsu esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Mio se sonrojo nuevamente.

-No te ha gustado?- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Qué? Claro que me ha gustado! Lo que pasa es que estaba distraída. Me has tomado por sorpresa Mio!- dijo Ritsu tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Entonces… ya no estás celosa de Azusa cierto?- dijo Mio levantándose y dirigiendo una mirada tierna a su amiga.

-Yo nunca estuve celosa- dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz tratando de parecer lo más sincera posible. No quería ni imaginar las bromas que Mio haría si decía que de verdad los celos le habían carcomido por dentro cada vez que Azusa se acercaba a ella.

-Ah sí?- dijo Mio enarcando una ceja.- Pues entonces que ya hemos terminado iré a despertar a Yui para que venga a sentarse contigo y yo pueda volver a mi cómoda posición con Azusa.- dijo tratando de molestar a Ritsu, esta frunció el ceño y la tomo por el brazo.

-Oye! No seas así!- dijo Ritsu inflando sus mejillas tratando de parecer lo mas enojada posible.

-Ya Ritsu, tengo que volver. Recuerda lo que dijo Sawako-sensei- dijo Mio un poco asustada y con voz temblorosa. Ambas chicas recordaron la cara que había puesto Sawako-sensei para amenazarlas.

-Está bien Mio, pero quiero decirte que cuando lleguemos a casa le digas a Azusa que yo dormiré contigo, nadie más!- dijo Ritsu soltando a Mio para que esta pudiese ir. Movió tranquilamente a Yui quien sin más reproche se levanto y se dirigió junto a Ritsu. Se dejo caer en el asiento y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ritsu para poder seguir durmiendo. Mio se disponía a sentarse cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello, se dio la vuelta para ver que era y se encontró de frente con Sawako-sensei.

-Sawako-sensei?- dijo asustada y pálida. La mirada que tenia la sensei hubiera hecho que toda la guardia marina hubiese salido corriendo del susto.

-Que dije sobre andar en otros asiento?- dijo con su voz gutural asustando aun mas a Mio.

-No, esto es un mal entendido, yo solo me levante a recoger algo y ya estaba por sentarme.- dijo Mio, sus palabras se atropellaban entre sí producto del nerviosismo y el miedo.

-Siéntate ahora, y no vuelvas a levantarte hasta que lleguemos a la estación si?- dijo con un tono de voz completamente distinto al anterior. Esta vez era demasiado dulce y amable. Cosa que asusto aun mas a Mio. Esta intento escabullirse a través de los brazos de Azusa y esta no despertó.

-Vaya Azusa, sí que tienes el sueño pesado- dijo Mio acomodándose un poco más.

Sawako-sensei volvió a su asiento como si nada y se sentó para seguir leyendo tranquilamente.

-Le dije que se iban a comportar- dijo Mugi sonriéndole.

-Espero que el resto del viaje sea así Mugi- dijo Sawa-chan concentrándose nuevamente en su libro.

"Que te ha parecido mi historia Ricchan?"- escribió Mugi a través de su teléfono.

Ritsu estaba completamente sonrojada mientras leía la historia que Mugi le había enviado. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Mugi era muy tierna y servicial pero tenía un lado totalmente "Yuri"

"Mugi, deja de escribir este tipo de historia, si Mio las viera seguramente ya estaría en tu asiento golpeándote"- escribió Ritsu.

"Pero vale la pena. Estas historias pueden servirte como una especie de consejos para empezar tu relación con Mio-chan"- Mugi cerró su teléfono, juntó los ojos y comenzó a pensar en un nuevo tema para la siguiente historia de Mio y Ritsu.

**Hola! Bueno aquí he llegado con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y si no, bienvenidas sean las criticas :D**

**Para los que querían leer una escena romántica de Mio y Ritsu, lamento haberlos trolleado, por favor no me golpeen ·-·' Costo demasiado escribir aquella "escena" porque es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de fics, intente hacerla lo menos vulgar posible y tierna también.**

**Esa Mugi! Todos sabemos que en el fondo tiene un personalidad totalmente pervertida XDDDDD**

**Tratare de subir los capítulos todos los viernes, sin hora exacta eso sí, será a lo largo del viernes :3 y eso. Disfruten! **

**Gracias a ****shenil, Taku, Chobits3, Pachi-xD, P3uke,****Xmena por sus review's! Ustedes me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo :3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap. 3**

-Ricchan!- dijo Yui empujando ligeramente a la castaña. Esta aun dormía y al parecer, las ganas de despertar eran nulas.- Ricchan, estamos por llegar…- dijo Yui murmurando en el oído de Ritsu, esta solo se estremeció por el ruido cerca de su oreja y siguió durmiendo. Yui frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos para idear alguna acción para despertar a su amiga. Pareció pensar en algo. Soltó una pequeña risita y grito muy convincentemente.- Wow Mio! Qué bien te queda ese sujetador de encaje negro!

-Qué? Escuche mi nombre, Azusa tu lo oíste?- pregunto Mio sacándose el auricular del oído.

Azusa si había escuchado, pero no quería incomodar a su sempai y tampoco culpar a Yui.

-No Mio-sempai, no escuche nada!- dijo Azusa tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

-Porque estas tan roja Azusa-chan?- dijo Mio apuntando con su dedo a las mejillas de Azusa. Esta se puso más roja aún.

-No, no es nada.- dijo desviando la vista hacia otro lado.- Mira Mio-sempai! Puedo ver el mar!- trató de cambiar el tema. Mio abrió sus ojos y se pego a la ventana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Azusa suspiro de alivio.

-Mira Mugi-chan! Veo el mar!- dijo Mio completamente emocionada tocando el hombro de Mugi en el asiento de atrás.

-Si Mio-chan! Lo veo! No es hermoso?- dijo Mugi tomando la misma posición que Mio. Sawako-sensei aparto la mirada de su libro y se acerco a Mugi para poder ver el mar.

-Mugi-chan! Al parecer habrá buen….- Mio se dio la vuelta y vio a Mugi con un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz por la proximidad que tenia con Sawako-sensei. Azusa que se había acercado a Mio para también tener vista del paisaje se percato de la falta de color en el rostro de su sempai, busco el motivo y dio con el hilo de sangre en la nariz de Mugi. Rápidamente saco su pañuelo y se lo extendió a Mugi.

-Toma Mugi-sempai.

-Gracias Azusa.- dijo Mugi tomando el pañuelo y haciendo presión en su nariz para parar la pequeña hemorragia.

-Oh! Mugi, estas bien, te has golpeado?- dijo Sawako sin entender nada.

Mio volvió en si después del shock que le provoco ver la sangre. Intento buscar una excusa para salvar a Mugi.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando te estiraste sobre Mugi para ver el mar, Mugi se golpeo la nariz contra el vidrio.- dijo tratando de ser convincente. Mugi la miro con cara de "me has salvado". Sawako se lanzó sobre Mugi y comenzó a frotar su cara en la cara de Mugi provocando un sonrojo en la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Perdón Mugi-chan, no fue mi intención, no me di cuenta de la fuerza que puse, perdóname!- decía Sawako mientras abrazaba a Mugi. El pequeño hilo de sangre se convirtió en una especie de cascada. Mugi apretó el pañuelo contra su nariz mientras una gran sonrisa salía de su rostro.

-No te preocupes Sawa-chan, no fue nada.- dijo pasando su mano libre detrás de su cabeza.

-Si… encaje negro Ricchan…-dijo Yui acercándose mas y mas a Ritsu para despertarla.

-Qué? Encaje negro!? Mio?! Donde!?- dijo Ritsu levantándose de golpe y girando la cabeza a todas las direcciones posibles tratando de encontrar lo que Yui le había dicho.

-Por fin has despertado Ricchan! Mira el mar!- dijo lanzándose hacia la ventana para poder observar.

-Y Mio?- dijo Ritsu refregando sus ojos producto del sueño y con un tono de desilusión en su voz.

-Mio esta atrás mirando por la ventana!- dijo Yui aun pegada a la ventana y apuntando con su dedo al asiento de Mio. Ritsu dirigió su mirada hacia allá y pensó: _Esta tan emocionada, pese a que no es la primera vez que viene, pero aun así parece una niña pequeña yendo a la playa por primera vez en su vida, se ve tan adorable y linda", _los pensamientos de Ritsu se vieron interrumpidos por el golpe que causo una pequeña almohada lanzada por Yui.

-Oye Ricchan! Cierra la boca que con la saliva que has soltado podría hacerme una piscina!- dijo Yui sonriendo.- Tienes que ser mas disimulada con tus sentimientos. Me extraña que Mio-chan aun no se haya dado cuenta todavía de tus emociones!

-Tanto se nota?- dijo con terror.

-En este momento, si- dijo Yui. Ritsu se sonrojo, saco su celular y escribió un mensaje.

-A quien le has enviado un mensaje?- dijo Yui despegándose de la ventana.

-Tú solo mira y escucha.- dijo Ritsu apuntando con su dedo hacia el asiento de Mio. Mio saco su celular al sentir la notificación de mensajes. Comenzó a leerlo y su rostro palideció, comenzó a temblar.

-RIIIITSUUU!- gritó Mio aterrada.

Ritsu reía sobre su asiento.

-Que le has escrito?- dijo Yui arrebatándole el celular de las manos. "Ahora es cuando el tren se desbarranca y caemos directamente al mar"

-Eres terrible Ricchan!- dijo Yui entre risas.

El tren se detuvo en la estación, todas bajaron y sacaron sus maletas e instrumentos de la pequeña bodega dentro del tren. Mugi les indico el camino que debían seguir y todas la siguieron. Llegaron hasta la isla de la familia Kotobuki, ahí les esperaban unos cuantos jóvenes para ayudar con las maletas y escoltarlas hasta la casa que las acogería por 3 días.

-Es- esta es… la casa… grande?- dijo Sawako-sensei casi cayendo de espaldas por el asombro.

-Sí, nuevamente no pude conseguir la más grande pero creo que con esta estaremos bien. Además estaremos más cómoda que la casa anterior. No será necesario que durmamos todas juntas en la misma habitación.- dijo Mugi sonriendo.

-Yo pido dormir con Azu-nyan!- grito Yui lanzándose sobre Azusa.

-Está bien Yui-sempai pero no me aprietes tanto!- se quejó la pequeña.

-Entonces tu Mio-chan, dormirás con Ricchan?- pregunto Mugi rogando para que esta accediera. Mio miró a Ritsu, esta levanto el pulgar y le dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa. Mio suspiro.

-Creo que si.- dijo al fin. Ritsu dio unos pocos saltos y abrazo a Mio.

-Hace cuantos años que no dormimos juntas Mio-chan!- dijo Ritsu burlándose de su amiga. Mio se sonrojo y alejó a Ritsu de su lado.

-Ya Ritsu, calma!

-Entonces Sawa-chan dormirá en el cuarto principal y yo dormiré en mi cuarto.- dijo Mugi.

-Yo pensé que dormiríamos juntas Mugi-chan!- dijo Sawako-sensei soltando unas falsas lagrimas.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos dormir juntas.- dijo Mugi sin poder esconder su entusiasmo.

-Entonces, yo digo que cada una vaya a su habitación y desempaquemos y luego…- dijo Sawako.

-Luego ensayaremos!- gritaron al unísono Azusa y Mio.

-No, tenía en mente ir a la playa después de desempacar.-dijo Sawako inocentemente.

-Es lo mismo de siempre.- dijo Mio resignada.

-Muy bien! No encontraremos en el comedor en 1 hora más.- dijo Mugi. Todas asintieron menos las chicas de cabellos negros.

Mio y Ritsu se dirigían a su cuarto. Ritsu tiró su maleta a un lado y se abalanzó en la cama.

-Que salvaje eres Ritsu!- dijo Mio tomándose el pelo en una coleta.

-Que no vienes cansada? No vas a descansar?- dijo Ritsu rodando en la cama.

-No, iré a bañarme. No me molestes.- dijo Mio sacando toallas de su maleta.

-Allá tu, yo intentare dormir un poco.

-Seguirás durmiendo? Dormiste todo el viaje hasta aquí.

-Estoy creciendo Mio! Necesito descanso!.- dijo Ritsu levantándose de la cama y tomando una pose de héroe. Mio solo rió y se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta y Ritsu salto en la cama para caer sentada sobre el colchón. Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos.

_Lo primero que hare será ponerme el nuevo bikini que compre para impresionar a Mio, luego jugare a la pelota con Yui. Mojare a Azusa, molestare a Sawa-chan…. _Ritsu se quedo dormida pensando en lo que haría. Escucho un ruido y era Mio saliendo del baño solo con una toalla puesta. Ritsu se sonrojo ante las miles de ideas prohibidas que recorrieron su mente en unos cuantos segundos.

-Oye Ritsu, no estás enojada porque me senté con Azusa cierto?- dijo Mio dándose la vuelta.

-Yo? No, está bien que te hayas sentado con ella, yo me divertí mucho con Yui.

-Segura? Porque tu cara no me decía lo mismo, ni tu actitud tampoco.- dijo Mio.

-Que quieres decir Mio? Yo no estoy celosa! No lo estarás tu?- dijo Ritsu tratando de cambiar el tema. Mio sacaba unos zapatos de la maleta y los dejo en el suelo para defenderse.

-Qué? Yo celosa? De qué? De que te hayas sentado con Yui?- dijo soltando una risa irónica.

-Mi… Mi… Mio- titubeo Ritsu.

-Ahora cambiaras de tema? No, claro que no, me di cuenta de que estabas celosa. Pero debes saber que soy tu mejor amiga pero no por eso eres mi dueña. Azusa solo quería sentarse conmigo para conversar temas de la banda.- dijo Mio un poco exaltada. Ritsu estaba completamente asombrada y mas que sonrojada.-Ritsu? Oye Ritsu no trates de zafarte del tema otra vez! Ritsu, RITSU!- grito Mio exaltada.

-Mi… Mio… tu toalla… se ha caído- dijo Ritsu sonrojada sin poder despegar la vista del cuerpo desnudo que tenia frente a ella. Mio no reaccionaba pues las palabras de Ritsu fueron muy bajas.

-Mi toalla qué?- dijo Mio agachándose y recogiendo la toalla del piso.- Mi toalla esta aquí- dijo tomando la toalla con su mano. Aun no se daba cuenta.

Ritsu estaba completamente embobada y no conseguía reaccionar frente a las preguntas de Mio. Siempre había soñado con verla desnuda y por fin se estaba cumpliendo tan anhelado sueño.

-Mio… tu toalla, se ha caído y la tienes en la mano. Estas… desnuda..- dijo con ambos ojos abiertos como platos sin poder quitar la vista aun. Mio miro la toalla en su mano. Miro su cuerpo desnudo y comprendió lo que le había indicado la castaña. Su cara se enrojeció, se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño. Su límite de vergüenza estaba hasta el máximo, nunca había llegado a ese nivel, ni siquiera cuando cayó en el escenario y mostro sus bragas durante el primer concierto en la escuela.

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo el viernes pasado, me fui de vacaciones y allá el internet era sumamente malo :C Espero que me comprendan DD: Ojalas les guste este capítulo que a mi parecer posee mucho humor y eso me gusta! Espero que para el próximo capítulo no haya ningún inconveniente. Gracias a Juuasdf, Pachi-xD, Chobits3 por sus review's! Ustedes hacen que me den ganas de seguir con esta historia así que siéntanse importantes :3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cap. 4**

_Mio miro la toalla en su mano. Miro su cuerpo desnudo y comprendió lo que le había indicado la castaña. Su cara se enrojeció, se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño. Su límite de vergüenza estaba hasta el máximo, nunca había llegado a ese nivel, ni siquiera cuando cayó en el escenario y mostro sus bragas durante el primer concierto en la escuela._

Ritsu tardo bastantes minutos en volver a la realidad y quitarse de la cabeza la silueta desnuda de su amiga. Una vez lista se acerco a la puerta y dio unos pequeños golpecitos.

-Fuera Ritsu! Déjame tranquila!- grito Mio desde el interior del baño.

-Vamos Mio, no es tan grave. No es primera vez que te veo desnuda!- dijo Ritsu tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Esto es distintos, éramos unas niñas. Ahora somos adultas!- grito Mio nuevamente.

-No seas tan grave, además no vi nada que no haya visto antes y que no tenga!- hubo un pequeño silencio y Mio estallo en una gran carcajada.- Que? Que es tan gracioso?- dijo Ritsu acercando su oído hacia la puerta.

-Podrás tener lo mismo que yo, pero en algunas partes lo mío es más grande- dijo soltando otra sonora carcajada. Ritsu frunció el ceño y golpeo la puerta.

-Sí, sobre todo en el abdomen!- grito tratando de ganar. Estaba tan pegada a la puerta que no se percato de que Mio abría la puerta, Ritsu cayó dentro del baño y Mio salió de el.

-Decías?- dijo Mio posando ambas manos en su cadera y vistiendo el mismo bikini negro del primer campamento. Ritsu se toco la cabeza producto del golpe, se dio la vuelta aun en el suelo y quedo boquiabierta al ver a su amiga notoriamente más delgada y con mas fibra en el cuerpo.

-Cu-cu-cuando paso esto Mio?- dijo levantándose y tocando el abdomen de la pelinegra con su dedo índice.- Esta duro! – Mio sonrió triunfante.- Oh gran Mio, dime tu secreto!- dijo Ritsu tratando de besar los pies de Mio en sentido de alabanza.

-Mucho ejercicio Ritsu.- dijo orgullosa.

-Ya veo… por eso estabas tan agitada estos últimos meses… Y yo que pensé que tenías novio.- dijo Ritsu suspirando aliviada.

-Qué? Yo, un novio?- dijo Mio sonrojándose.

-Sí, digo, con el cuerpo que tienes me extraña de que no tengas novio.- dijo Ritsu. Mio se dio la vuelta y saco su toalla, aun estaba avergonzada.

-Y tú? No iras a la playa?- dijo Mio tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si!, espérame unos minutos!.- dijo Ritsu buscando su bikini en su maleta y desvistiéndose ahí mismo frente a la mirada atónita de Mio.

-Tú no tienes pudor cierto?- dijo Mio sin poder quitar la vista del cuerpo de Ritsu.

-Si tanto te molesta deja de mirarme.- lanzo Ritsu con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Mio volteo la cabeza sonrojada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Apresúrate.- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya voy.- dijo un poco malhumorada. Saco su toalla y corrió hacia la puerta, tomo la mano de Mio y comenzó a correr más rápido para dirigirse hacia el comedor.

-Ritsu! No tan rápido!- gritó Mio tratando de frenar a su amiga.

-No que habías estado haciendo ejercicio? Deberías ser más rápida que antes no?- dijo Ritsu en forma presumida.

-Idiota.- alcanzo a decir Mio. Ritsu le dirigió una mirada y comenzó a correr más rápido hasta que llegaron al comedor. Todas estaban ahí listas para ir a la playa.

-Ya estamos todas! Vamos?- dijo Mugi indicando hacia el ventanal.

-Esperen! Hay algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo!- grito Yui levantando la mano.

-Que pasa Yui-chan?- pregunto Sawako-sensei tratando de salir por el ventanal hacia la playa.

Yui se acerco a Mugi e hizo algo con sus manos que ninguna pudo ver pues Yui tapo lo que hacía con su espalda. Cuando termino Mugi estaba sonrojada. Luego se acerco a Azusa y paso lo mismo, Azusa termino igual de sonrojada pero está en vez de quedarse tranquila le lanzo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tonta Yui-sempai!- grito Azusa.

-Yui, que estás haciendo?- dijo Ritsu ladeando su cabeza sin entender. Yui se acerco a ella y puso ambas manos sobre sus pechos, los apretó un poco y fue hacia Mio. Ritsu se quedo perpleja frente al acto de la castaña. Mio le dirigió una mirada confundida, Yui poso sus manos sobre los pechos de Mio haciendo que esta se sonrojara a más no poder. Luego se dio media vuelta adoptando una posición de detective.

-Ya veo… los pechos que más han crecido son los de Mio-chan y Mugi-chan, los de Ricchan no han crecido absolutamente nada, sin embargo hasta los de Azu-nyan crecieron más.- dijo dando por terminado sus conclusiones. Sawako-sensei la tomo del tirante del bikini y la saco por el ventanal.

-Basta de estupideces Yui, vamos a la playa.- dijo en un tono serio. Yui soltaba una pocas lágrimas y sacudía los brazos.

-Que acaba de hacer Yui?.- dijo Ritsu aun confundida.

-No lo sé, solo quiero ir a la playa.- dijo Azusa aun impactada.

-Sí, vamos a la playa.- dijeron al unisonó Mio y Mugi como zombies aun sorprendidas de los movimientos de Yui. Todas caminaron hacia la playa y extendieron sus toallas en la arena. Azusa se lleno de bloqueador para que no ocurriera lo de la última vez. Mio se coloco unos lentes oscuros y se dispuso a tomar sol.

-Vamos Yui! Nademos!- grito Ritsu corriendo hacia el mar.

-Espera Ricchan!- dijo Yui tropezando con un flotador. Ambas comenzaron a salpicarse agua entre sí. Mugi las miraba sonriendo mientras jugaba con una pelota. Sawako-sensei adopto la misma postura de Mio.

-Hemos vuelto a esta isla desierta después de habernos salvado la ultima vez, es increíble como la mala suerte nos ha perseguido no Yui?- dijo Ritsu arrastrándose por la arena.

-La mala suerte siempre está con nosotras Ricchan.- dijo Yui imitando a Ritsu.

-Pero el destino nos ha traído hasta este nuevo continente!.- dijo Ritsu levantándose rápidamente.

-Tú crees que podremos sobrevivir aquí Ricchan, estar a salvo?- pregunto Yui levantándose lentamente.

-Si Yui, este continente debe tener de todo, no te preocupes, vamos a explorar.- dijo Ritsu caminando, Sawako-sensei se acerco a ellas con una pelota en la mano.

-Chicas, juguemos voleibol?- pregunto rompiendo la atmosfera que ambas habían creado.

-Gracias Sawa-chan, por romper nuestra historia.- dijo Ritsu dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Sawako solo sonrió y movió la pelota.

-Está bien Sawa-chan! Juguemos!- dijo Yui corriendo y quitándole la pelota a su sensei. Sawako salió corriendo detrás de ella. Ritsu se acerco donde estaba Mio y se lanzo sobre ella. Su cuerpo estaba cálido producto de estar expuesto al sol. Mio al sentir el frio y mojado cuerpo de Ritsu sobre el de ella sufrió un pequeño espasmo.

-Tonta Ritsu, que estás haciendo? Estas toda mojada!- grito Mio tratando de sacarse a Ritsu de encima.

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa Mio!- grito y movió sus brazos. Mugi soltó una pequeña risita que ambas lograron oír.

-Que es tan gracioso Mugi?- pregunto Ritsu sin comprender. Mugi se sobresalto y se sonrojo.

-Lo que pasa es que…. Se ven muy bien juntas.- dijo al fin la rubia. Mio y Ritsu se sonrojaron frente a las palabras de Mugi. Mio empujo levemente a Ritsu y esta cayó en la arena.

-Mio! Me has dejado llena de arena.- gruño Ritsu.

-Eso te pasa por mojarme!.- dijo Mio tomando su pose anterior para seguir tomando sol. Ritsu tomo un par de algas que habían cerca y se las lanzo en el estomago a Mio. Esta al sentir la viscosidad de las algas se saco los lentes y lanzo un grito ensordecedor. Corrió hacia un rincón del quitasol. Estaba pálida, abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho y ahí se quedo por un largo tiempo.

-No estoy asustada, no estoy asustada. Solo son algas, no estoy asustada…- repetía una y otra vez.

-Se veían lindas antes, pero ahora…- dijo Mugi dando un suspiro.

-Mugi-chan, vamos a jugar con Sawa-chan y Yui!- grito Ritsu. Mugi asintió y corrió hacia ella. Cuando Ritsu se dirigía hacia el juego se percato de que Azusa y Mio se habían quedado atrás. Los celos la carcomían por dentro pero devolverse sería demasiado notorio así que no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus sentimiento e ir a jugar tranquila.

-Va Ricchan!- grito Yui lanzándole la pelota a Ritsu. Ella corrió y golpeo la pelota.

-Ahí va Sawa-chan!- grito para que Sawako la atrapara.

**Bueno! Aquí vengo llegando con un nuevo capítulo! Hubo gente que casi me mató por haber terminado el capitulo anterior tan abruptamente pero es que me encanta molestar a la gente, está en mi naturaleza XDDD Espero que les guste y nos leemos el próximo viernes. **


	5. Aviso!

**HOOOOOOOOOOLAA! Lamentablemente les tengo malas noticias. Les contare desde el principio. Estaba mi hermano con el computador en la casa de unos primos mientras otros niñitos (estúpidos niños) se subieron a una maquina de ejercicio que desafortunadamente cayó sobre el computador haciéndole trizas la pantalla. Como podrán especular, ahí es donde estaba todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora así que por este viernes no podre subir el capitulo nuevo. No estoy segura cuanto estaré sin el computador así que recen para que los del servicio técnico se apresuren :C**

"**allen-walker" me pregunto que porque Mio era tan atlética y Ritsu no. Bueno mi respuesta es que realmente no lo había pensado así que gracias por la observación XDD aunque escribí que Ritsu era más rápida que Mio mientras corrían. Y eso me da muchas ideas para crear otros capítulos así que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! :D**

**Las chicas de K-on! Les mandan saludos a todos! XDDDD**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Cap. 5**_

-Mio-sempai, estas bien?- dijo Azusa posando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, sus dedos estaban helados por lo que Mio corrió unos metros más hacia adelante aun asustada.- Mio-sempai, soy yo.- trato de calmar a Mio.

-A- Azusa-chan?- dijo Mio dándose la vuelta aun con sus rodillas aprisionadas contra su pecho.

-Tranquila sempai, yo te cuidare de esas asquerosas algas.- dijo Azusa tomando la mano de Mio y llevándola debajo del quitasol. Azusa se sentó y Mio puso su cabeza sobre las rodillas de esta. Azusa comenzó a acariciar la frente de Mio, ella cerró los ojos y se relajo.

-Gracias Azusa, Ritsu de verdad me asusto.- dijo Mio un poco más calmada.

-Tranquila, de seguro Ritsu-sempai no lo hizo por querer, solo quería gastarte una broma, ya sabes cómo es ella.- trato de excusarla.

-No la ayudes Azusa, últimamente no sé lo que le pasa, está muy extraña.

-No has pensado que podría quererte demasiado?- dijo Azusa inocentemente.

-Es mi amiga y yo la quiero mucho.- dijo Mio abriendo los ojos.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño, me refiero al amor.- dijo Azusa. Mio se sorprendió y se levanto, miro fijamente a Azusa.

-Crees que Ritsu me ama? Amar, amar?- dijo Mio un poco confundida. Azusa asintió.- De verdad lo crees?

-Si, se puso demasiado celosa cuando me senté contigo, y está bien que sean mejores amigas pero yo no reaccionaria así, se nota que hay otro sentimiento en su corazón.

Mio estaba demasiado confundida, gracias a las palabras de Azusa comenzó a unir los hilos y entendió, aunque no quiso decírselo a la pequeña por temor a estar equivocada. En el fondo de su corazón Mio ansiaba con que Ritsu le demostrara sus sentimientos y así ella podría hacer lo mismo.

-Mmmmm… no lo creo Azusa.- dijo Mio mirando hacia el mar.- Y dime Azusa, a ti te gusta alguien?- trato de cambiar el tema. Azusa se sonrojo y miro a Mio.

-Eh… yo …- trato de decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Al parecer si, vamos cuéntame! Es un chico? Donde lo conociste? Qué edad tiene?- Mio seguía enumerando preguntas para que Azusa las respondiera.

-Mio-sempai, pareces una hermana mayor.- dijo Azusa soltando una risita. Mio le acaricio la cabeza.

-Digamos que soy tu hermana mayor pero con distintos padres, que te parece?- dijo Mio dirigiéndole una sonrisa.- Además, nos parecemos bastantes.- Mio levanto sus brazos y con sus manos tomo unos cuantos mechones de cabello y los hizo dos coletas.- Así que a la vista de las demás pasarías perfectamente como mi hermana menor.

-Si Mio-sempai, nos parecemos mucho!- dijo Azusa abrazando el brazo de Mio.

-Bueno, no me cambies el tema, anda ya, dime quien te gusta!

-Eh… bueno… No es un chico… es una chica. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie!- dijo Azusa rogándole.

-No te gustare yo cierto?- dijo Mio inocentemente.

-No, claro que no!- dijo, Mio soltó una pequeñas lagrimas al sentir el rechazo de la pequeña.- Pero no es porque no seas linda, al contrario, eres muy bella pero para mí eres como mi hermana mayor así que me es imposible…

-Tranquila Azusa solo lo decía para molestarte. Y bien, quién es?

-Es… Yui-sempai.- dijo Azusa roja como un tomate.

-YUUUUUIII?- grito Mio asombrada y cayéndose de espaldas.

-Mio-sempai, no lo grites por favor.- dijo Azusa tratando de callar los gritos de Mio. Se lanzo sobre ella y puso una de sus manos en la boca de Mio.

-Veo que están un poco ocupadas… creo que volveré más tarde.- dijo Ritsu volviendo hacia el lugar que estaba.

-Veo que las chicas están conversando animosamente Ricchan- dijo Mugi dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Si Ritsu, yo estaría celosa.- dijo Yui con su sonrisa característica. Ritsu busco la cara de Yui y le dirigió un gran pelotazo en mitad de la cara provocando que Yui callera de espaldas contra la arena.

-Oye Ricchan! Eso dolió!- dijo Yui levantándose de la arena, tomo la pelota y la dirigió hacia la cara de la castaña. Ritsu se agacho para esquivar el pelotazo y producto de esto la pelota llego de lleno a la cara de Sawako-sensei.- Perdón Sawa-chan, yo no quería, fue Ricchan, perdóname!- dijo Yui dirigiéndose hacia la sensei y soltando unas pocas lagrimas falsas.

-Corre.- dijo Sawako-sensei poniéndose de pie.

-Qué?- pregunto Yui confundida.

-COOOORRRREE!- grito Sawako-sensei saliendo detrás de Yui. La chica comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible pero Sawako-sensei era muy rápida. La sensei se abalanzo sobre Yui y comenzó a apretar sus mejillas fuertemente.

Ambas chicas pelinegras se levantaron y Azusa le envió una mirada de "_te lo dije" _ a su sempai y esta pareció comprender lo que le quería decir.

-Como es eso de que te gusta Yui?- dijo Mio mirando nuevamente a Azusa, un poco menos nerviosa que antes.

-Pues, ella me abraza mucho y me entrega mucho amor. Y lo que siento por ella no es lo mismo que yo siento contigo. Cuando tú me abrazas es de una forma fraternal pero cuando ella me abraza siento que mi mundo se desmorona y ella lo vuelve a reconstruir.

"_Vaya, pero que madura es para expresar sus sentimientos, ojalas fuera tan fácil para mí, sería mucho mejor" _pensó Mio.

-Ya veo, realmente es amor… Y que piensas hacer? Quieres decírselo a Yui?

-Claro que si, pero tengo miedo. Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? Y si me rechaza o le doy miedo?- pregunto Azusa al borde del llanto. Mio la abrazo.

-Claro que no pequeña. Yui no tiene un corazón frio y por ningún motivo haría eso, estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo que tu, pero como tú eres un poco más madura… bueno, eres más madura que ella, deberías ser tú la que dé el paso inicial. Así Yui no lo tomara como un juego.

-De verdad lo crees Onee-chan?- dijo Azusa. El corazón de Mio latió con fuerza al escuchar como Azusa la llamaba así. La pequeña al percatarse del error se tapo la boca con ambas manos rápidamente. Así se quedaron por largo tiempo y ninguna de las dos reaccionaba. Azusa al no notar ningún "signo de vida" de parte de Mio se acerco a ella.- Mio-sempai? Hola!- dijo Azusa moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Ah? Que paso?- pregunto Mio confundida.

-Te has quedado pensativa, que ha pasado?

-Oh? Nada, no te preocupes, solo es que me gusto que me dijeras Onee-chan, Azusa.

-Enserio? Tenía miedo de hacerlo, pensé que te pondrías incomoda.

-Incomoda? Nada de eso. Si quieres desde ahora puedes decirme Onee-chan cuando tú quieras!- dijo Mio acariciando la cabeza de Azusa.

-Está bien!- grito la pequeña en un tono tierno.- Pero Onee-chan… si yo le digo mis sentimientos a Yui-sempai tú debes hacer lo mismo con Ritsu-sempai.- dijo Azusa posando sus penetrantes ojos en los de Mio.

-De que estás hablando Azusa?- dijo Mio un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Mio-sempai, no debes ocultarlo más. Se te nota en los ojos. Debes ser valiente y enfrentar a Ritsu-sempai.

-Pero Azusa… yo… simplemente no puedo.- dijo Mio volviendo a aprisionar sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Pero Mio-sempai… Onee-chan, tu eres fuerte. Yo se que puedes. No debes temerle a nada y menos a demostrar tus sentimientos.- dijo Azusa acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Azusa, y si Ritsu no siente lo mismo que yo. No podría tolerar un "No" de parte de Ritsu. Sería demasiado doloroso para mí.- dijo Mio acongojada.

-Escucha Onee-chan, tu eres una persona sumamente buena, no veo la razón por la que Ritsu-sempai no sienta lo mismo que tu. Y si algo ocurriera siempre me tendrás a mí para todo lo que necesites, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, debes saberlo.- dijo Azusa acercándose a Mio y abrazándola.

-En serio Azusa? Puedo contar contigo para todo?- dijo Mio mirándola directamente a los ojos. Azusa asintió con su cabeza y le dirigió una bella sonrisa. Mio supo que podía confiar en su pequeña "imooto"

**Hay Dioh mioh Santoh señor Jebús! PORFIN ME HAN ARREGLADO EL NOTEBOOK! YEYEYEYEYEYEY! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, muy cursi a mi parecer (y se vienen mas como estos) pero que me costó hacer porque yo no soy cursi XDDD Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones u ideas si es que tienen (jejejejejeje) **

***Los capítulos nuevos los comenzare a subir los días sábado pues el viernes se me ha vuelto un poco pesado y llego demasiado tarde a mi casa así que espero me comprendan :3**


End file.
